Terang
by amka
Summary: Cerita pendek
1. Enam Belas Tahun

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC

* * *

.

.

.

Malam yang belum terlalu malam setelah restoran sudah tutup, Kagami yang sedang mencopot baju _chef_ nya dihampiri oleh rekan kerjanya, Mizuki.

"Hey Kagami, bisa bantu aku membersihkan dapur?" tanyanya.

"Aku harap aku bisa, tapi aku nggak mau." jawab Kagami.

"Hey!" kata Mizuki kemudian dia mengamati Kagami yang merapikan bajunya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." jawab Kagami pendek.

"Lalu…?" tanya Mizuki.

"Sampai di rumah."

Mizuki memicingkan matanya dan mengamati Kagami sebelum senyum maklum menghiasi wajahnya, "Woohoo, seseorang akan mempunyai malam romantis~~~" katanya dan bersiul.

Kagami membalasnya hanya dengan tersenyum.

"Hey… hey… siapa?" tanya Mizuki penasaran dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Seseorang." jawab Kagami rahasia.

"Jangan pelit," kata Mizuki dan memukul lengan Kagami. "Oh oh, apakah cowok tinggi berambut biru dan tubuh cokelat seksi yang kemarin menjemputmu?" tanya Mizuki dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Kagami mengalihkan wajahnya dari Mizuki yang membuat Mizuki tertawa.

"Benar kaaannn? Selamat~~~ tapi jangan terlalu keras-keras sampai besok kau tidak bisa berangkat kerja," nasihat Mizuki.

"Kita hanya akan makan malam," kata Kagami.

"Hm? Apakah kau membersihkan kamarmu?" tanya Mizuki.

"Iya…" jawab Kagami.

"Ha!"

"Apa, itu bukan masalah besar. Aku membersihkan kamarku setiap hari," kata Kagami.

"Kagami, tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang normal jika kau ingin melakukannya dengan pasanganmu," kata Mizuki serius.

Kagami mendengus.

"Dia kelihatannya masih muda. Berapa umurnya?" tanya Mizuki yang mulai menyapu lantai.

"Seumuran dengan kita." jawab Kagami.

"Waktu kita masih…?"

Kagami menghela napas dan memandang Mizuki dengan sebal, "Oke dia memang beberapa tahun lebih muda, tapi umur bukan masalah kan?"

"Tentu, tentu. Tapi jangan lupa untuk membangunkannya pagi-pagi untuk menonton Spongebob." kata Mizuki.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan anak SD!" seru Kagami lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Mizuki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

"Aomine, kau ikut?"

Aomine yang akan mencangklong tasnya untuk bersiap-siap pulang ketika salah satu temannya menanyainya.

"Tidak. _Sorry man_ , aku sibuk malam ini," katanya menyeringai.

"Yeah… yeah…" kata temannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan Aomine yang akan berkencan dan melupakan kegiatan _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya.

Aomine kemudian pulang untuk bersiap-siap nge-date malam ini dengan SO barunya. Mereka baru bertemu satu bulan yang lalu dan mulai berkencan dua minggu yang lalu. Ini kencan kedua mereka dan akan dilakukan di apartemen Kagami, nama SO baru Aomine. Meskipun mereka bisa dibilang baru menjalin hubungan tapi Aomine sudah mendapat _feeling_ kalau mereka akan menjadi _pairing_ paling bersinar (haha) sejagad raya.

Sebenarnya Aomine sangat merasa deg-degan dengan kencan kali ini karena Aomine akan membeberkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya ke Kagami dan berharap Kagami akan memaklumi situasi dan kondisinya.

.

.

.

Kagami membersihkan jendelanya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih dari debu dan kotoran apapun ketika _microwave_ nya mengeluarkan suara menandakan _lasagna_ yang tadi dibuatnya sudah siap. Kagami memasang sarung tangan sebelum mengambil dua _lasagna_ dari dalam _microwave_ dan meletakkannya di atas konter dapur dan tersenyum karena _lasagna_ nya terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Sekarang Kagami menuju ruang tamunya dan meletakkan sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas di atas meja. Setelah itu dia menyalakan lilin untuk membuat suasana menjadi semakin syahdu dan romantis. Kagami sekali lagi mengamati ruangan yang sudah berapa kali dia bersihkan sejak tadi dan tiba-tiba bel pintunya berbunyi. Sebelum Kagami membuka pintu untuk menyambut tamu spesialnya dia mengecek dirinya di pantulan kaca jendela dan merapikan lagi baju dan rambutnya. Setelah yakin semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dan wangi, Kagami membuka pintu.

"Hai," sapa Kagami.

"Hai. Ini untukmu." kata Aomine mencodongkan badannya dan mencium pipi Kagami kemudian menyerahkan kotak cokelat untuk Kagami.

"Oh terima kasih. Ayo masuk," suruh Kagami tersenyum.

Aomine mengangguk dan masuk mendahului Kagami.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kagami.

"Belum. Sengaja karena ingin memakan masakanmu," kata Aomine gombal.

Kagami tertawa dan mengajak Aomine untuk ke dapur. Setelah Aomine sudah duduk dengan rapi, Kagami memotongkan _lasagna_ dan menaruh di piring Aomine dan mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum ikut duduk di depan Aomine.

"Silakan."

"Selamat makan," kata Aomine dan menggarpu makanannya.

"Jadi bagaimana kelasmu tadi?" tanya Kagami memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi waktu istirahat kedua aku jatuh di kamar mandi," jawab Aomine yang lebih fokus ke makan malamnya daripada Kagami.

"Istirahat kedua? Kuliah masih ditentukan istirahatnya?" tanya Kagami dan menatap Aomine curiga.

Aomine seketika menghentikan kunyahannya dan menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan susah payah, "Uhh… maksudku waktu aku selesai kelas kedua…" kata Aomine dan memasukkan _lasagna_ ke mulutnya sampai penuh. "Wow ini enak sekali," katanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Kagami menatap Aomine curiga sebelum mengangkat bahu dan kembali memakan makan malamnya.

.

Setelah kenyang makan malam, mereka duduk santai di ruang tamu yang sudah Kagami persiapkan dengan nyaman tadi sebelum kedatangan Aomine. Kagami menuangkan _wine_ ke kedua gelas dan memberikan satu ke Aomine.

"Terima kasih," kata Aomine setelah menerima gelas dari Kagami.

Kagami kemudian duduk di samping Aomine dan menyalakan televisi tapi perhatiannya ke Aomine.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Aomine.

"Besok restoran akan dipesan untuk pesta dari artis atau orang penting atau apa gitu, jadi besok akan sibuk sekali." cerita Kagami.

"Aww… jadi besok aku tidak bisa menemuimu?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum dan meminum minumannya.

"Tapi aku bisa memasukkanmu mungkin,"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin. Kau tinggal pinjamkan aku KTP mu dan aku akan menambahkan identitasmu disana," kata Kagami.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya tidak menjawab Kagami dan meminum _wine_ nya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Kagami.

"Uhh… mungkin aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"Oke," kata Kagami.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dan menikmati kehadiran masing-masing dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Aomine akan mengatakan sesuatu ke Kagami tapi dering telepon menghentikannya. Kagami meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Setelah Kagami pergi, Aomine ikut meletakkan gelasnya dan mulai berpikir lagi dengan rencananya. Oke tarik napas… keluarkan… tarik napas… keluarkan… tarik napas… keluarkan…

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Aomine.

Aomine yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan batuk-batuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami dengan tertawa.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya masih batuk-batuk dan menarik tangan Kagami sehingga membuatnya jatuh dan duduk di pangkuan Aomine.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami khawatir dan memijat-mijat tengkuk Aomine.

"Ya…" kata Aomine akhirnya setelah berhenti batuk-batuk.

Kagami masih memijat-mijat tengkuk Aomine dan Aomine meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagami. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Kagami semakin menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Aomine. Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman dan tidak menghiraukan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Kau ada kelas pagi besok?" tanya Kagami setelah melepaskan ciumannya tapi wajah keduanya masih sangat dekat dengan bibir yang hampir bersentuhan.

Sebenarnya setiap pagi Aomine ada kelas pagi dan besok kelihatannya ada ulangan harian sejarah kalau Aomine masih ingat, tapi Kagami tidak perlu tahu itu kan?

"Tidak," jawab Aomine dan menciumi rahang Kagami.

"Kau mungkin mau menginap?"

"Yeah." kata Aomine tanpa pikir panjang dan mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Kagami untuk menciumnya kembali. Kagami mengarahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada dikalungkan di leher Aomine ke bawah dan bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja Aomine untuk mencopotinya. Sementara Aomine mengarahkan ciumannya ke seluruh wajah Kagami dan lehernya. Setelah Kagami selesai mencopoti tiga kancing Aomine tangannya dimasukkan ke kemeja Aomine dan mengelus-elus dada bidang Aomine dan mendesah ketika Aomine meremas bokongnya.

"Aomine… ayo pindah ke—ah!—kamar," kata Kagami di tengah desahannya.

"Oke." kata Aomine.

Kagami kemudian bangun dari pangkuan Aomine dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Aomine yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menguburkan wajahnya di rambut merah Kagami dan berjalan sangat dekat dengan Kagami. Kagami hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah Aomine dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Aomine telentang dengan tangan terbuka lebar di atas ranjang Kagami dan terengah-engah dengan Kagami di sebelahnya yang juga kehabisan napas.

"Kagami… kau sangat mengagumkan," puji Aomine menolehkan wajahnya ke samping memandang Kagami.

Kagami tertawa malu dan membuat tangan Aomine menjadi menekuk dan menidurkan kepalanya di tangan Aomine dan mencium rahang Aomine. "Oh ya?"

"Pasti. Hey bolehkah aku membawa bokongmu pulang?"

Kagami tanpa ragu-ragu memukul kepala Aomine.

"Bercanda… bercanda…" kata Aomine dan membawa Kagami lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Harus." kata Kagami dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan lebih nyaman.

Aomine mengelus-elus punggung tanpa baju Kagami dengan gerakan menenangkan. Kelopak mata Kagami akan tertutup ketika Aomine berbicara.

"Hey Kagami kau mau mendengar cerita lucu?" tanya Aomine yang masih mengelus-elus Kagami.

"Tentu. Apa apa?" kata Kagami dan menatap Aomine.

"Itu… uhh… kau tahu…" mulai Aomine gugup.

"Iya…?" tanya Kagami semakin penasaran.

"Kau ingat aku bilang kalau umurku dua puluh tahun dan aku sudah kuliah?" tanya Aomine dan elusannya semakin cepat di punggung Kagami.

"Hm-hm…" kata Kagami dan mengangguk.

"Aku mungkin sedikit lebih muda dari itu," kata Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu kau mungkin sedikit lebih muda dari itu?" tanya Kagami keras dan mencoba bangun tapi Aomine menghalanginya membuatnya tetap berbaring dengan lengan Aomine sebagai bantalnya.

"Oke… aku belum dua puluh tahun. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun," kata Aomine yang membuat Kagami membuka mulutnya lebar. "Tahun depan." tambah Aomine yang membuat Kagami membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau masih enam belas tahun?" tanya Kagami terkejut.

"Iya,"

"Kau bahkan belum mempunyai KTP?"

"Iya. Tadi waktu kesini saja aku terkena tilang polisi karena belum mempunyai SIM," cerita Aomine.

"Aomine! Jadi kau berbohong padaku?" teriak Kagami dan membebaskan dirinya dari Aomine.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah kan? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," kata Aomine.

"Apa yang kau tahu, kau masih kecil!" kata Kagami dan wajahnya berubah menjadi ketika dia tahu kenyataan yang mengerikan. " _Oh god, so I had sex with kid_!" serunya.

Aomine yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kagami hanya memandangnya datar.

"Lalu apa yang masih kau lakukan disini? Sekarang sudah larut, kau harus pulang. Besok kau harus sekolah." kata Kagami.

"Kagami… tapi kita masih bersama kan?" tanya Aomine penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku pedofil," jawab Kagami.

"Jangan peduli apa kata orang-orang. Lagipula aku sudah besar dan kita hanya berjarak tujuh tahun." kata Aomine enteng.

"Tujuh tahun bukan 'hanya' Ahomine! Kau bahkan masih dibawah umur," kata Kagami dan memukul Aomine.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu," kata Aomine dan menatap tepat ke kedua mata Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Aomine. "Aku juga. Mungkin jika kau lebih tua atau aku lebih muda kita bisa melanjutkan ini…"

"Jadi kita bisa melanjutkan ini?"

"Tidak." kata Kagami bangun dari ranjangnya dan mulai memakai bajunya. "Cepat pakai bajumu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Aomine merengek dan kembali berbaring di ranjang. "Tapi aku mau menginap malam ini,"

"Tidak boleh. Kau besok harus sekolah. Cepat pakai bajumu, aku tunggu di luar," kata Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine keluar.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku masih boleh menginap di rumahmu kan?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Aomine.

"Mungkin. Kalau besoknya kau tidak sekolah," jawab Kagami dan mendorong Aomine ke pintunya. "Cepat masuk,"

"Beri aku ciuman selamat malam," kata Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum dan mencium Aomine cepat.

"Aku ingin kau menciumku setiap hari,"

"Mungkin itu bisa dilakukan setelah kau mempunyai KTP. Selamat malam." kata Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine.

Aomine memandangi Kagami sampai tidak kelihatan dan membuka pintunya untuk bersiap tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

SO: Significant other

.

 **Happy AoKaga Month!**


	2. Break

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU

.

.

.

* * *

Jam digital berbentuk kotak disamping meja tempat tidur Kagami menunjukkan pukul 02.10 AM ketika Kagami terbangun dan merasakan ranjang tempatnya tidur bergerak menandakan ada orang lain yang naik ke kasur bersamanya. Kagami masih pura-pura tidur dengan memejamkan matanya meskipun Aomine mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagami yang sedang berbaring ke samping dan mencium pipinya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam. Setelah Aomine berbaring dengan nyaman dan Kagami mendengar dengkuran pelan menandakan Aomine sudah berada di alam mimpi, Kagami memutarkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Akhir-akhir ini meskipun Kagami dan Aomine tinggal bersama tapi frekuensi mereka bisa bertemu satu sama lain sangat sedikit. Bahkan dulu waktu mereka belum tinggal bersama masih lebih mending daripada sekarang yang kenyatannya mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan sebelum berangkat bekerja. Kagami juga setiap hari sekarang selalu memasak dan memakan makan malam sendiri sejak Aomine jarang pulang sebelum tengah malam. Kagami sudah menanyakan alasan kenapa Aomine selalu pulang telat dan mendapat jawaban kalau pekerjaannya sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi dia harus lembur. Dan tentu saja Kagami percaya karena tidak mungkin Aomine berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti hati.

Tapi lama-kelamaan Kagami juga merindukan saat-saat bersama Aomine seperti dulu. Sekarang hanya saat akhir pekan mereka bisa bersama itupun kalau tidak ada pekerjaan mendadak oleh keduanya. Kagami menghela napas dan memutuskan akan berbicara dengan Aomine besok apapun tanggapan Aomine. Kagami kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Aomine dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine dan tangannya ditempatkan di dada Aomine dimana Kagami bisa merasakan dada Aomine yang naik turun secara teratur saat dia bernapas. Kagami mengambil napas dalam dan memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

.

"Pagi," sapa Aomine keesokan paginya.

"Hey," balas Kagami mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping untuk mencium Aomine. Aomine berdiri disamping Kagami dan menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum membuka lemari es untuk mengambil karton susu.

"Kau akan makan malam di rumah hari ini?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine meminum kopinya sebelum menjawab Kagami, "Hmm… mungkin tidak."

"Lembur lagi?"

"Iya."

Kagami kemudian menaruh telur, sosis dan roti panggang keju di kedua piring mereka dan menaruhnya di meja makan dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine setelah dia duduk dan mengambil sendok yang diberikan Kagami.

"Tidak ada. Cuma… kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama." jawab Kagami dan duduk dihadapan Aomine yang sudah memulai makan sarapannya. "Apakah kantormu sedang kekurangan orang sampai kau harus lembur terus?"

"Kelihatannya tidak. Kita memang sedang banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku berjanji minggu depan semuanya pasti akan selesai," kata Aomine.

"Oke."

Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara lagi dan menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

" _Bye_. Aku berangkat dulu." kata Aomine mencium Kagami selamat tinggal.

"Hati-hati."

.

"Kagami, kenapa?" tanya salah satu teman kerjanya ketika mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Oh hai. Tidak apa-apa," balas Kagami dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini. Kantor jadi terasa sepi kau tidak teriak-teriak lagi seperti biasa," kata temannya dan duduk di sebelah Kagami.

Kagami tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan temannya. "Yahh… memang sedang ada sedikit masalah di rumah," cerita Kagami akhirnya.

"Dengan pacarmu?"

"Kau tahulah masalah biasa," kata Kagami sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya temannya yang sudah selesai memesan makan siangnya dan mulai makan.

"Dia sibuk terus akhir-akhir ini dan pulang selalu larut malam. Kita bahkan kalau ketemu hanya saat sarapan."

"Oh?"

"Oke itu memang pekerjaannya tapi… kau tahu…" lanjut Kagami.

"Bicara kepadanya, mungkin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya bersama," saran temannya.

"Yeah aku sudah akan melakukannya lama jika dia bisa pulang kalau aku masih membuka mataku,"

"Saat akhir pekan. Saat kalian sedang berlibur," saran temannya lagi.

Kagami memikirkan sebentar saran temannya kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih sarannya," kata Kagami tersenyum ke temannya.

"Kapanpun."

.

Bahkan saat hari libur pun ternyata Aomine masih tidak di rumah dan membuat Kagami tidak bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama. Sampai akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang meskipun membuat hatinya sakit tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya. Hubungannya dengan Aomine sekarang tidak lebih seperti teman biasa yang hanya bisa bertemu saat pagi.

Kagami menunggu Aomine pulang sampai larut malam duduk sendirian di sofa dan memikirkan rencananya dengan matang-matang. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik setelah sekian lama. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kagami mendengar kunci diputar dan pintu yang terbuka menampakkan Aomine yang… agak aneh, dia terlihat segar untuk orang yang baru pulang kerja. Lembur.

"Kagami? Kau masih bangun?" panggil Aomine yang kelihatannya kaget melihat Kagami, kemudian memeluknya saat Kagami menghampirinya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" katanya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Lewat tengah malam sudah pasti dan akan agak sulit mencari kendaraan sekarang," kata Kagami.

"Woah apa?" tanya Aomine kaget. "Kau akan mencari kendaraan? Untuk apa?"

"Ke rumah temanku. Lihat aku sudah mengepak bajuku," kata Kagami dan mengambil tas besarnya yang sudah berisi baju-bajunya.

Aomine yang melihatnya langsung mengambil tas Kagami darinya. "Untuk apa kau mengepak bajumu juga?"

"Karena aku membutuhkannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan,"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kagami, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dan memegang tangan Kagami untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang tadi ditempati Kagami tapi Kagami tetap ditempatnya menarik Aomine kembali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya akan menginap di rumahnya." jawab Kagami.

"Kenapa?"

Kagami menghela napas sebelum menatap Aomine. "Aomine, mungkin sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu,"

"Ya ya, ayo istirahat di kamar." kata Aomine yang akan berjalan menuju kamar tapi Kagami mencegahnya.

"Tidak Aomine. Maksudku, istirahat dari hubungan ini."

"Apa maksudmu… kau ingin putus?" tanya Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak, maksudku kita tidak usah bertemu selama satu atau dua bulan atau lebih," jelas Kagami.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine tajam.

"Kenapa? Kita sudah tidak bertemu akhir-akhir ini dan daripada aku kesepian di rumah sendiri meskipun sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama orang lain lebih baik aku kesepian saat tidak tinggal bersama orang lain," kata Kagami dan akan mengambil lagi tasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Aomine marah dan mengambil tas Kagami lagi.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku mengerti kau sedang bekerja—"

"Kalau kau mengerti kenapa kau ingin istirahat atau apapun itu?"

"Aku belum selesai!" kata Kagami sedikit keras kemudian menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Lihat, Aomine…" kata Kagami memegang kedua tangan Aomine. "Mungkin ini hal yang terbaik. Kau bisa mencari orang baru—"

"Aku tidak ingin mencari orang baru."

"Oke apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kau bisa melakukannya. Kenyataanya kita sudah tidak melakukan apapun yang menandakan kalau kita mempunyai hubungan, kita juga hanya bisa bertemu saat sarapan. Itupun tidak lebih dari satu jam…" kata Kagami sedih.

Aomine mengarahkan kedua tangan Kagami yang mengenggamnya dan menciumi jari-jari tangan Kagami dengan lembut. "Kagami tolong sabar sebentar, kalau sudah selesai kita bisa bersama lagi,"

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu. Aku lelah menunggu untuk kau di rumah paling tidak satu hari,"

"Tapi—"

Kagami melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman Aomine dan menempatkannya di kedua pipi Aomine. "Ini tidak seperti kita benar-benar putus dari hubungan ini kau tahu… cuma sedikit… tidak bertemu,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak bertemu?"

"Melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasanya…?"

"Lalu apa bedanya jika kita masih bersama?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Oh ya tentu saja tidak ada bedanya karena aku akan tetap sendiri, itu maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak—"

"Aomine," kata Kagami menatap kedua mata Aomine dalam. "Apakah kau selama ini selalu benar-benar bekerja sampai larut malam?"

Aomine mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan tidak bertemu mata Kagami. "Tentu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami skeptis.

Aomine masih tidak memandang Kagami lama sebelum akhirnya menatap Kagami dan menghela napas. "Oke baiklah… memang beberapa kali aku menghadiri pesta yang diadakan temanku. Tapi itu karena aku diundang dan kau tahu pasti akan sedikit kasar jika akau menolak undangan mereka kan?" tambah Aomine cepat-cepat.

"Oh ya tentu saja. Aku mengerti. Kau pasti akan bosan jika di rumah terus-terusan," jawab Kagami.

"Kagami," kata Aomine dan mengeratkan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Kagami. "Aku tidak akan bosan jika bersamamu."

"Aku tahu." kata Kagami dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke rambut biru Aomine dan memijat-mijat kepalanya lembut.

"Jadi?"

Kagami memajukan tubuhnya sampai wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Aomine.

"Bertahanlah untuk satu bulan," kata Kagami sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke Aomine lagi. "Kau pasti bisa."

Kemudian Kagami kembali mencium Aomine dengan penuh perasaan yang langsung dibalas oleh Aomine. Kagami kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk kedua lidah mereka bertemu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka dan Aomine meletakkan keningnya di kening Kagami.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini?" bisiknya.

"Untuk berpikir. Dan mungkin kita juga akan punya perasaan yang sama kau tahu, sendirian." kata Kagami dan melepaskan dirinya dari Aomine. Kemudian Kagami mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu.

"Hey…" panggil Aomine. "Apakah aku boleh menelponmu atau mengirim pesan kapan-kapan?" tanyanya saat Kagami membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak karena itu tidak sesuai dengan maksud," jawab Kagami. "Sampai bertemu." tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.


	3. Courtesan

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU

.

.

.

* * *

Pandangan Aomine langsung menjadi gelap ketika dia memasuki salah ruang hotel yang sudah dipesankan untuknya. Setelah pesta ulang tahunnya yang diadakan oleh teman-temannya, Aomine disuruh segera pergi ke hotel depan mereka mengadakan pesta dan memasuki ruang 510 dan disana akan ada hadiah besar untuknya. Aomine yang sebenarnya akan segera mengistirahatkan badannya karena dia sangat capek dan akan membuka apapun hadiah untuknya besok, malah menemukan dirinya dengan tangan orang lain yang menutupi matanya. Aomine akan membuat siapapun orang ini yang kemungkinan adalah perambok atau apa menghabiskan malamnya di penjara ketika suara seduktif berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun… hadiahmu sudah siap untuk dibuka…"

Oohh... jadi ini hadiah yang dibicarakan… Aomine mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. Aomine memegang kedua telapak tangan di matanya dan menarik "hadiahnya" untuk berdiri di depannya. Setelah Aomine mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali, dia akhirnya bisa melihat orang di depannya. Orang itu yang ternyata adalah laki-laki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Aomine, mempunyai rambut merah menyala dengan _kanzashi_ sederhana yang menghiasi rambutnya. Di kedua ujung matanya terdapat _eyeshadow_ berwarna merah terang yang membuat mata merahnya menjadi semakin bercahaya. Tubuh orang itu dibalut dengan kimono longgar dengan hiasan bunga dan kipas disekeliling kimononya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan kedua kakinya yang panjang dengan indah.

Geisha? Darimana mereka bisa mempunyai ide seperti ini? Oke Aomine memang pernah cerita ke Momoi kalau dia ingin bisa tahu rasanya kembali ke Edo era dan mengunjungi salah satu rumah geisha, tapi Aomine tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka akan menghadiahi dia keinginannya yang tidak begitu rahasia ini.

"Hey…" kata orang itu saat Aomine hanya memandanginya dan masih memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Aku disuruh untuk menunggu disini dan menemani seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun…?"

"Apa—oh ya…" kata Aomine akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan masuk lebih dalam ke kamar hotel.

"Jadi kau ingin mengambil layananmu sekarang?" tanya geisha itu.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine bodoh.

Geisha itu menganggkat salah satu alis bercabangnya dan menatap Aomine seakan dia bodoh. "Itulah kenapa aku dibayar untuk kesini,"

"Oh…" jawab Aomine sambil membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur empuk hotel itu. "Kau tahu, aku sangat capek sekarang jadi kau bisa kembali ke rumah atau darimanapun kau berasal,"

"Hey dengar Tuan, teman-temanmu dengan rambut pelangi aneh sudah membayarku sangat mahal untuk malam ini dan kau akan menyuruhku kembali saat aku baru disini lima menit?" tanya geisha itu menghentakkan kakinya menghampiri Aomine dan mencodongkan wajahnya untuk melihat Aomine.

Aomine mengamati wajah geisha itu dan menghela napas setelah saling berpandangan lama. Aomine kemudian duduk dan geisha itu yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Untuk seorang yang bekerja seperti itu, kau bangga juga dengan pekerjaanmu," kata Aomine.

Geisha itu memelototkan matanya marah ke Aomine. "Hey! Aku bukan bangga, tapi peraturannya memang begitu. Jika aku sudah kembali seawal ini, apa kata bosku nanti? Dia bakal menuduhku membunuh klien atau yang lainnya dan hanya mau mengambil uangnya tanpa memberikan layanan." cerita geisha itu berapi-api.

"Oke… oke…" kata Aomine akhirnya. Yah mungkin dia akan ngobrol sebentar dan menyuruh geisha itu menemaninya tidur. "Duduk sini," lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya yang langsung dituruti oleh geisha itu.

"Jadi…"

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Aomine.

Geisha itu memicingkan matanya menatap Aomine, "Kagami."

"Kagami," Aomine mencoba menyebutkan nama geisha hadiahnya itu. "Jadi kau benar-benar geisha?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku disuruh berpenampilan seperti ini saat mereka memesanku."

"Oh…" kata Aomine.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku sangat capek sekarang jadi aku akan tidur." jawab Aomine.

"Tapi—"

Aomine mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tanda Kagami untuk berhenti. "Ya aku mengerti kau belum melakukan pekerjaanmu atau apa itu… memangnya kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan pekerjaanmu?"

Kagami menatap ke bawah, "Karena aku tidak ingin makan gaji buta," katanya pelan. "Dan memangnya kau akan membuang begitu banyak uang hanya untuk ini? Mungkin bagi kalian uang tidak masalah tapi—"

"Hey oke, tenang…" kata Aomine dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kagami untuk menghentikan ocehannya.

Kagami yang akhirnya menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya memalingkan mukanya dan tidak memandang Aomine.

"Jadi apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" Aomine akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa saja yang kau inginkan," jawab Kagami dan kembali menatap Aomine.

"Apa saja?"

"Hm-mm," kata Kagami sambil mengangguk.

"Jadi…" mulai Aomine sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di pundak Kagami ke bawah dengan gerakan lambat. "Bagaimana jika kau isikan bak mandinya dengan air panas?"

"Apa?!" teriak Kagami. "Itu bukan—"

"Kau sudah bilang kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan, kan?" tanya Aomine sambil menyeringai.

"Ya… tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud dengan apa saja!" debat Kagami.

"Terserah. Tapi aku sudah membayarmu sangat mahal jadi lebih baik kau menurutiku atau aku bisa menangkapmu," kata Aomine yang masih menyerigai.

"Menangkapku?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Ya, aku polisi."

"Oh… terus itu membuatmu lebih istimewa?" tanya Kagami berdiri di depan Aomine dan membungkuk untuk menatap matanya. "Aku sudah bersama banyak polisi yang mungkin jabatannya lebih tinggi darimu sebelumnya."

"Tapi sekarang kau bersamaku jadi kau adalah punyaku untuk malam ini," kata Aomine dengan suara dalam dan menatap Kagami tajam.

Kagami yang ditatap intens oleh dua mata dengan warna biru gelap segelap lautan paling dalam hanya bisa menatapnya dan tidak mempunyai lagi argumen yang bisa diutarakan. Jadi Kagami hanya meganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat Aomine tersenyum.

"Jadi isikan bak mandinya dengan air panas. Aku akan mandi," perintah Aomine lagi yang kali ini Kagami menurutinya.

.

Setelah Aomine selesai mandi yang membuatnya menjadi lebih segar, dia keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan mengeringkan rambut birunya dan melihat geisha (yang bukan geisha) rambut merah itu duduk dengan menekuk kakinya ke bawah dan menggunakannya sebagai alas duduk di tengah-tengah kasur hotel dan sedang menghisap pipa bambu tradisional yang kelihatannya sebagai ganti rokok.

"Hey dilarang merokok disini," kata Aomine.

Kagami yang kaget cepat-cepat menolehkan lehernya ke Aomine dan mengamatinya sebelum melihat pipanya yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Oh, maaf." katanya sebelum meletakkan pipanya di meja sebelah ranjang.

Aomine kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dan setelah selesai meletakkan handuknya di salah satu kursi.

"Kau tahu, kasur ini sangat empuk sekali," kata Kagami sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya naik turun seperti anak kecil sehingga kasur itu memantul-mantul.

"Hah? Memangnya kau tidak pernah tidur di kasur seperti itu sebelumnya?" tanya Aomine yang mulai mendekati Kagami.

"Yaahh kau tahu… aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya sebelumnya karena aku terlalu sibuk… melakukan pekerjaanku…" kata Kagami sambil mengelus-elus seprai kasur itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh…" kata Aomine yang sudah berada di samping ranjang. "Hey geser sedikit,"

Kagami menuruti perintah Aomine dan menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan Aomine ruang untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak memakai baju?" tanya Kagami saat Aomine hanya memakai jubah mandi putih tanpa berganti dengan baju lainnya.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti dan bajuku tadi agak bau," jawab Aomine.

Kagami tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Aomine, "Ya aku sudah menduganya,"

"Hey coba saja kau memakai pakaian yang sama dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam dan beritahu aku jika pakaianmu tidak bau,"

"Tidak bisa karena aku tidak memulai bekerja dari jam tujuh pagi," kata Kagami. "Dan aku selalu wangi."

Aomine mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pernyataan Kagami. "Masa?"

"Kau bisa buktikan sendiri,"

"Oke." kata Aomine menerima tantangan Kagami. Dia kemudian mendorong Kagami untuk berbaring dan Aomine langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kagami dan diantara kakinya.

"Apa yang kau…"

Tapi Kagami tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Aomine sudah memegang dagu Kagami untuk mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping dan menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi Kagami.

"Mmm… kau memang wangi." kata Aomine dan kembali menempelkan hidungnya ke pipi Kagami untuk membauinya. Aomine kemudian mengarahkan hidungnya ke telinga Kagami sampai lehernya dan menghirup napas dalam. Kagami mempunyai harum seperti sesuatu yang manis yang membuat Aomine tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya dari Kagami.

Saat Kagami mulai membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan menganggkat wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan lehernya lebih banyak, Aomine menciumi sepanjang leher putih Kagami dan membuka bagian atas kimono merah Kagami untuk juga menciumi dada sampai pundak Kagami yang membuat Kagami mendesah.

"Oke aku akan tidur sekarang." kata Aomine setelah dia berhenti menciumi Kagami.

"Huh?" tanya Kagami dengan pipi memerah yang sebelumnya menikmati perlakuan Aomine yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau bisa menemaniku tidur," kata Aomine dan menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi se-nyaman mungkin. "Tidur… dalam arti yang sebenarnya." lanjutnya saat melihat Kagami bingung.

"Oh… oke." kata Kagami.

"Sini." kata Aomine menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya.

Kagami mengangguk dan mencopot _kanzashi_ di rambutnya sebelum tidur disebelah Aomine.

"Hey aku menikmati malam ini bersamamu jadi aku akan menemuimu lagi kapan-kapan," kata Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." jawab Aomine dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kagami dan mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat.

Kagami mencopot sehelai rambut merah di kepalanya dan mengambil tangan Aomine sebelum kemudian mengikatkan sehelai rambutnya itu di jari kelingking cokelat Aomine.

"Apa ini?" tanya Aomine mengamati sehelai rambut merah yang tertali rapi di kelingkingnya.

"Itu tanda agar kau benar-benar menepati janjimu. Dan kau tidak akan bisa melepasnya sebelum bertemu denganku dan aku yang akan melepasnya untukmu," jelas Kagami.

"Oke, itu ide yang bagus." kata Aomine sambil tersenyum.

Kagami mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Aomine.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

* * *

.

.

.

Tomoyo to Kudo: Iya ini kayak kumpulan cerpen(?) gitu jadi setiap chapter ceritanya bakal tidak bersambungan (mungkin bakal ada yang bersambungan kalau aku membuat sekuelnya) :) terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	4. Crack

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Typo, crack(?)

.

.

.

Aomine berdiri di pojokan sambil bersendekap dengan kening berkerut. Dia tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya yang sebelumnya adalah malaikat unyu-unyu yang kadang-kadang sumbunya pendek dan marah-marah sekarang malah menjelma menjadi dedemit amit-amit yang minta dibuang ke kedalaman laut yang paling dalam. Tadi pagi tidak tahu kenapa Aomine yang bangun lebih dulu padahal biasanya kalau Kagami belum teriak-teriak sampai membangunkan seluruh planet bumi baru Aomine akan bangun. Padahal malam sebelumnya mereka tidak melakukan apapun meskipun Aomine sangat menginginkan melakukan ehem-ehem dengan Kagami tapi karena Kagami yang terus-terusan menolak dan mengancam akan memblack list nama Aomine dari apartemennya untuk selamanya (meskipun mereka sudah tinggal bersama, tapi Kagami masih menganggap Aomine hanya seorang tamu yang menumpang bermalam di apartemennya) maka Aomine mengalah dan melakukan ehem-ehem lain kali. Jadi karena pagi itu Aomine sedang sangat lapar dan tidak ingin hanya makan makanan sisa tadi malam, dia membangunkan Kagami.

"Kagami," Aomine mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kagami untuk membangunkannya.

Kagami menggeliat sedikit tapi tetap melanjutkan tidur.

"Kagamiiii…" Aomine mulai merengek. "Aku lapar,"

Kagami menampik tangan Aomine dan berguling untuk memunggungi Aomine.

"Ayolah Kagami, aku lapar." Aomine tidak berhenti merengek.

Kagami mengeluarkan suara jengkel kemudian bangun dan memelototi Aomine. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau melakukan sesuatu untuk dirimu sendiri?!" teriaknya kemudian keluar kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Aomine yang masih kaget karena tiba-tiba diteriaki oleh Kagami hanya bisa mematung di atas ranjang mereka. Tidak biasanya Kagami akan marah sepagi ini dan biasanya Kagami memang akan mengomeli Aomine karena tidak mau mandiri tapi dia tidak akan sampai marah seperti ini. Setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih baik keluar atau menunggu sampai badai pasti terlalu, Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar karena perutnya sudah tidak tahan dibiarkan kosong. Dia hanya berserah diri kepada Tuhan semog Kagami tidak akan menusukkan pisau mentega ke matanya.

"Selamat pagi,"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya mendengar sapaan pagi Kagami yang ceria. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa ceria seperti ini? "S-selamat pagi."

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan," kata Kagami yang masih mengenakan apron birunya dan meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang keju dan sosis goreng serta jus jeruk dingin di depan Aomine yang sudah duduk.

"Uh… terima kasih." Aomine masih menatap Kagami heran yang mengangguk dengan ceria lalu mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

Setelah sarapan karena memang hari ini mereka sedang libur, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara memasak dengan celebrity chef yang sedang naik daun baru-baru ini.

"Kau bisa membuat itu?" Aomine bertanya dari tempatnya tidur di pangkuan Kagami dan merasa mengantuk sedikit karena tangan Kagami yang berada di kepalanya dan membelai-belai rambutnya terasa sangat nyaman.

"Hmm… mungkin." Kagami menjawab masih sambil menyisiri rambut Aomine dengan jarinya.

"Oh, aku kelihatannya pernah melihat dia waktu di mall." komentar Aomine tentang chef wanita seksi yang sedang menghias masakannya di layar kaca.

Pergerakan tangan Kagami di rambutnya berhenti dan tiba-tiba Aomine sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikahinya saja?!" Kagami kembali mengeluarkan suara ultrasoniknya dan meneriaki Aomine.

Dan karena itu, Aomine memilih melipir ke pojokan untuk kesehatan mental dan jiwanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Kagami bertingkah seperti itu. Daripada dia akan lebih tersakiti, Aomine memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan menjauh dari Kagami sampai dia bertingkah normal kembali. Tapi ketika Aomine akan menuju pintu dan mengambil sepatunya, dia mendengar suara tangisan dan melihat Kagami menutup wajahnya dan pundaknya bergetar. Melupakan rasa jengkelnya ke Kagami tadi, dia langsung menghampiri Kagami.

"Kagami, kenapa?"

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih dengan menutup wajahnya dan malah menangis lebih keras.

"Kagami," Aomine menarik Kagami untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Kagami hanya menurut dan menangis di pundak Aomine.

"Hey kenapa?" Aomine bertanya dengan lembut dan mengelus-elus kepala berambut merah Kagami. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih."

"Tidak," Kagami menggeleng dan berbicara tersendat-sendat karena menangis. "A-aku minta maaf karena kurang baik untukmu."

"Apa? Hey kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Aomine mengangkat wajah Kagami dan memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine." kata Kagami masih tetap menangis.

"Kagami, kau tidak salah apapun." Aomine berkata dan menurunkan wajah Kagami untuk menciumnya.

Kagami langsung membalas dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Aomine ketika Aomine mengelus punggunya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagami. Kagami mendesah pelan ketika Aomine memulai menjilat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami. Kagami menarik Aomine untuk berbaring bersamanya di sofa. Kagami menghela napas relaks ketika Aomine mulai menciumi rahangnya dan turun sampai ke lehernya. Kagami menelusupkan tangannya ke kaos yang dikenakan Aomine agar bisa merasakan kulit Aomine dan menggores punggungnya dengan kuku-kukunya.

Aomine semakin bersemangat untuk menciumi Kagami ketika dia mendesah semakin keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi Aomine akses lebih banyak. Aomine menyeringai dan menghisap kulit sensitif Kagami sampai meninggalkan tanda. Aomine kemudian menjilat tanda yang baru dibuatnya lalu menggigit leher Kagami. Sebelum dia akan melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya, tiba-tiba dia menemukan dirinya kembali mencium lantai secara seksi.

"Apa-apaan!" Aomine berkata dan memelototi Kagami yang masih berada di atas sofa.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" balas Kagami. "Kenapa kau menggigitku? Menurutmu itu tidak sakit?"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya Kagami selalu menikmati kalau Aomine memberikan atensi lebih ke lehernya (meskipun Kagami tidak pernah mengakuinya) tapi kenapa dia sekarang malah mempermasalahkan gigitan kecil seperti ini. Oke Aomine sudah berada di batas sabarnya, Kagami sudah keterlaluan pagi ini.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Aomine. "Kau bersikap menjengkelkan sejak tadi pagi,"

"Kau yang bersikap menjengkelkan!" balas Kagami.

"Terserahlah!" Aomine berkata marah. "Kau sangat menjengkelkan, memangnya kau hamil?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balas Kagami.

Oh jadi itu alasan kenapa Kagami bersikap menjengkelkan dan suasana hatinya berubah-ubah dengan cepat? Aomine pernah membaca itu disebut mood swing pada ibu hamil.

"Oh."

Aomine memandang Kagami kemudian membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar apa yang Kagami bicarakan. Kagami hamil? Eeeehhhhhh?

"Siapa bapaknya?"

Dan sofa melayang dengan manis ke arah Aomine.

.

.

.

A/N: XP

Sori lagi stress karena sebentar lagi UTS :v

hey that rhymes /slapped


	5. Autumn Lights (teaser)

Disclaimer © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

WARNING: OOC, AU .Typo(s)

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon Sakura musim gugur yang bunganya berjatuhan sehingga menciptakan pemandangan indah merah muda, dua sosok berdiri di bawahnya. Yang berambut merah membelalakkan matanya ketika yang rambut biru meletakkan kedua tangan cokelatnya di pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata yang lebih tinggi dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di pinggir sungai waktu itu. Kau selalu berada di pikiranku, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya."

"M-maaf tapi—"

Yang berambut biru lalu menghela napas dan melepaskan lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?"

Yang lebih pendek lalu memegang tangan yang lebih gelap dari tangannya. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, aku tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru dengamu dan—"

"Ini tidak terburu-buru," dia lalu memegang pundak di depannya lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir di depannya…

" _CUT!_ "

Kagami dengan segera langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Aomine yang langsung duduk di kursinya.

" _Good job_ , semuanya! Itu _scene_ terakhir untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan besok." Kagami berganti memandang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat pendek yang duduk di kursi sutradara yang juga kakak kelasnya dulu waktu SMA.

"Aomine- _kun_ , aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar." Aida Riko memanggil Aomine yang lalu berjalan malas ke arahnya dan diikuti perempuan lain berambut merah muda.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat manajernya menghampirinya sambil membawa botol minum.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

"Tadi bagus sekali, kalian semakin hari semakin terkoneksi." kata Kuroko.

"Ya mungkin," balas Kagami dan memandangi Aomine yang masih berbicara dengan sutradara.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" sentak Aomine ketika dia menoleh dan melihat Kagami memandanginya.

"Siapa yang lihat-lihat!" balas Kagami tidak kalah keras.

Meskipun mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah produksi untuk _dorama_ sangat romantis, tapi di balik layar mereka tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali dan malah lebih pantas kalau mereka dibilang musuh.

"Kuroko, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyetujui ini." kata Kagami setelah berhenti pelotot-pelototan dengan Aomine.

"Karena aku melihat kesempatan besar untukmu di sini Kagami- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko. "Dan lawan mainmu adalah Aomine- _kun_ , kau bisa lebih dikenal lewat _dorama_ ini."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri kalau begitu yang main?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak bisa berakting, Kagami- _kun_."

Ketika Kagami mencoba memikirkan Kuroko yang berakting romantis dan berkata hal-hal romantis seperti "aku mencintaimu" dengan wajah datarnya, Kagami jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku jadi ingin melihatmu berakting romantis dengan wajahmu itu." kata Kagami masih tertawa dan menggebuk punggung Kuroko.

"Sakit, Kagami- _kun_." balas Kuroko sambil menyodok rusuk Kagami dengan sikutnya sementara masih berwajah datar.

Kagami cemberut lalu meminum airnya.

Kagami adalah seorang pendatang baru di dunia akting. Namanya baru _booming_ setelah dia menjadi pemeran utama dalam salah satu film _live action_ dari sebuah anime. Dan setelah itu dia mendapatkan tawaran-tawaran untuk bermain film atau drama atau menjadi seorang _brand ambassador_ untuk sebuah produk atau bahkan menyanyi tapi _next big project_ nya malah _dorama_ pilihan Kuroko ini. _Dorama_ ini adalah BL _dorama_ yang diangkat dari sebuah BL manga yang baru-baru ini sedang sangat hits dan digandrungi para _fujoshi_ seluruh negeri yang katanya juga akan mendapatkan adaptasi anime dengan pengisi suara-pengisi suara papan atas. Kata Kuroko, _mangaka_ nya sendiri yang meminta untuk men _cast_ Kagami jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan _casting_ lagi karena _role_ itu sudah disediakan untuknya. Rumornya sih, memang si _mangaka_ adalah fans dari Kagami dan Aomine dan _draft_ awal manga itu adalah sebuah _doujinshi_ yang digambarnya untuk Aomine dan Kagami. Meskipun sebelumnya Kagami dan Aomine belum pernah benar-benar berakting bersama, hanya waktu itu Kagami mendapat peran _role_ kecil sebagai ekstra yang hanya berbicara satu kalimat dan muncul selama lima menit membantu karakter yang diperankan Aomine yang sedang tersesat, tapi si _mangaka_ sudah jatuh cinta dengan _chemistry_ mereka berdua dan menjadi _shipper_ mereka sejak saat itu. Kagami sempat berpikir mungkin _mangaka_ ini otaknya kebanyakan mengandung micin, masa dia _fangirling_ an sama dua orang yang tidak pernah berbicara selain lima menit itu? Dan Kuroko menjawabnya, itulah salah satu misteri dunia. Kuroko bahkan memberikan bukti tentang salah satu _pairing_ di anime terkenal yang meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara, _pairing_ itu malah yang paling banyak mempunyai _shipper_ diantara para fans.

Setelah _doujin_ yang digambarnya laku keras di pasaran, si _mangaka_ dinasehati oleh temannya yang akhirnya menjadi editornya untuk mencoba mengirimkan naskahnya ke penerbit dan mem _publish_ nya menjadi manga meskipun karakter utama dibedakan sedikit untuk menghindari hak cipta. Yang awalnya nama para karakter utama adalah nama Kagami dan Aomine (Taiga dan Daiki) setelah menjadi manga si _mangaka_ menggantinya menjadi Taiki dan Daichi tapi ciri-ciri fisiknya masih mirip dengan Kagami dan Aomine yang asli. Dan dengan pertimbangan semua itu, Kuroko menyetujui peran yang ditawarkan untuk Kagami ini. Dia juga kenal dekat dengan manajernya Aomine jadi dia bisa mengenalkan Kagami ke Aomine dengan lebih mudah. Kuroko sendiri bahkan sudah kenal dengan Aomine.

Sementara Kagami masih _newbie_ , Aomine sudah 'veteran' di dunia _entertainment_ meskipun dia masih muda. Sudah banyak karya yang dihasilkannya yang kebanyakan adalah perannya sebagai karakter _"bad boy"_ yang membuatnya mempunyai banyak fans wanita dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Dia bahkan pernah mendapatkan penghargaan untuk pendatang baru terpopuler waktu pertama debutnya yang langsung menarik hati penonton. Kagami awalnya sempat gugup waktu pertama kali akan bertemu dengan Aomine karena memang Aomine sudah lebih senior darinya dan karena itu waktu mereka bertemu pertama kali, Kagami tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ionnya ke kaos Aomine dan membuat Aomine marah-marah ke Kagami. Meskipun Kagami sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan dia bilang dia tidak sengaja tapi Aomine masih tetap memusuhinya. Satu-satunya yang dapat menyatukan mereka untuk berakting romantis bersama adalah karena banyaknya dukungan fans Aomine yang memberikan dukungan baginya untuk bermain di drama ini. Mereka bahkan membuat tren baru dengan #Dai-chanforAutumnLights2k16 yang memenuhi linimasa sosial media-sosial media selama berminggu-minggu. Dan karena Aomine percaya kalau fans adalah orang-orang yang membuatnya sampai bisa seterkenal ini dan sampai bisa membuatnya bertemu secara langsung dengan _gravure idol_ pujaannya jadi dia mau berpartisipasi dalam produksi ini. Dan Kagami yang masih baru dan ingin membangun namanya, setuju-setuju saja dengan semua proyek yang ditawarkan padanya meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Kuroko di proyek ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang paling utama yang membuat mereka bersedia untuk berakting bersama adalah sang sutradara yang tidak akan segan-segan menendang bokong mereka kalau sampai mereka tidak segera berakting dan membuat produksi drama ini berjalan. Jadi akhirnya mereka harus rela bertemu setiap hari dan berpura-pura saling mencintai ketika kamera menyala.

.

.

.

A/N: Hanya sebuah teaser pendek untuk ff AoKa selanjutnya :v kemungkinan oneshot. Sebenarnya ini juga sudah di upload di wattpad tapi ya sudah deh upload sini juga XD oh ya kalau ada yang mau tahu(?) akun wattpadku nama akunnya sudah aku tulis di profil akun ini tapi siapa juga yang baca profil orang asing di internet :v jadi kalau ada yang ingin mengecek, akun di wattpadku namanya aamkaa. Di situ juga aku mengupload ceritaku yang aku hapus dari akun ini. Jadi kalau ada yang mau baca, baca di situ yaaaa :)

Oh ya kalau masih ada yang baca, kelihatannya Angel bakal update tidak lama :'


End file.
